


So Far

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wet Dream, based off of that Lapidot Au comic if u know what i'm talking about check it out it is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Damian is a normal 19-year-old. Going to afternoon classes. Working the day shift at that computer store down the road and being an all-out grumpy teen.Jonathan Kent isn't like anyone he's ever met before. He's caring, nice, and overall, gives off a happy vibe.He's exactly what Damian isn't.On top of all that, he's got three of the most annoying roommates he's ever had in his life





	So Far

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little something I put together. I REALLY wanted to do another Damijon fic, and yea, this one isn't short and that's what I wanted! I wanted this to be really long. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"This is a perfect choice!" 

Damian blinked as he looked over to see what all the commotion was about. On the other side of the computer store, Dick, his coworker, was helping out a boy. He seemed to be about 17 and-

His face lit up like a billion fireworks.

Damian blinked multiple times, once again, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The boy looked...looked _beautiful_. His eyes were a bright blue compared to his dark jade eyes. He had short black hair, much like Damian's own and he was smiling widely. 

And, to his horror, the boy looked up right at him.

Damian squealed silently, instantly turning the other way and back to the DVD's he was sorting. He then chanced a glance at the boy and found him still staring at him, smiling. But then he soon looked back at Dick and the computer he was holding. "It's about $230 in total, but I'll lower the price for you since this is your first time on your own," Dick explained. 

The boy then looked up at him, blue eyes wide. "Really?! Thank you!" Dick smiled, nodding as he clasped his hands together in excitement. 

"No problem!" He then pointed over and right at Damian. "Damian will help you with getting everything sorted out!" The boy and he made eye-contact again. Then, he looked back at Dick.

"Thank you, again!" The boy then headed his way. "Hi.." He said, shyly. "This is the stuff that I got...um..the guy over there said to go to you... so..."

Damian nodded quickly. Mainly trying to see if he could get the blush off his face. "Yeah, I'll sign the contract." The boy smiled and held out his hand. Damian took it hesitantly. 

"I'm Jon. Jonathan Kent is my full name." 

"I'm Damian. Damian Wayne." The boy- _Jon_ -smiled at him.

"That's a cool name!" Damian felt like throwing up at that. Nobody had ever said something like that to him. It felt...nice? He didn't know. 

Damian nodded and looked back at the computer stuff Jon had given him. He went over the statistics and such, then he signed the contract, handing Jon the paper hesitantly.

"Thank you," Jon said quietly. Damian was about to nod back and continue on with his day when the other boy cleared his throat. He looked back up at him. "Hey... so..um... I'm not very good at this computer stuff...and I was wondering if, y'know, someone who knew a lot about it could...help me out..?" 

Damian stared blankly.

"S-sure. But I'll have to do it tomorrow when I'm not working. I don't have any classes tomorrow so we can meet up at Starbucks at 3 if you-"

"Perfect! Thank you!" Jon interrupted, bolting it out of the store with his new computer and cords to it.

"So..." Damian's eyes widened and he turned around quickly to find Dick leaning over his shoulder, staring back at the trail that Jon had left before he ran off. "....that boy seems nice." He said knowingly, giving him a teasing smirk.

Damian grumbled in response. "Whatever. All I know is that I'll be busy again tomorrow." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Arching up into his touch, Damian moaned as Jon buried his face between his ass. "F-fuck....J-Jonathan..!" Jon moaned in response, still eating out his juices. "B-be careful...y-your going t-to make me c-cuuUUUUMM!"_

_Jon instantly gripped on his thighs, making sure Damian didn't fall off the bed they were on. As soon as Damian relaxed, Jon then backed up, licking his lips as he smiled. "You taste delicious~"_

_Damian continued to try and catch his breath, trying to regain his composure._

_"G-get over here so I can kiss you. You idiot."_

_Jon did as he was told, moving slowly, like a predator, as he made his way over to Damian. When their mouths met, they both moaned into the other, hands scrambling to get a hold of the two, trying to be one together._

_"J-Jon..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Jon wait!"_

Damian gasped as he awoke, clutching at his sheets as he panted. His heart beating faster and faster as he tried to remain calm. He then sighed, closing his eyes as he did so. "Gods help me.."

He shook his head, looking over as he realized that his clock said _'7:23 AM'_. Damian frowned, clenching his fists. _'Great. Now I have to get up for work.'_ He threw his blanket on the ground in frustration, grumbling as he sat up.

He went over to his closet, picking out his clothes for the day. It was easy to get dressed, considering he had only slept in his boxer's for the night. He put on some normal everyday clothes for work, putting on a pair of shorts as he did so. 

After he was done getting dressed, he brushed his hair, his teeth, then made his way downstairs. Damian rubbed his eyes sleepily, seeing that everyone was already awake. He frowned as he saw one of his roommates- _Jason_ smirking evilly at im'. 

"What is it, Todd?" He asked sternly, sitting down at the kitchen table. "What is wrong with the world _this_ time?" Jason rolled his eyes as he flipped the pancakes he was busy fixing.

"Nothin'. Just wonderin' why you shouted this mornin'." Damian froze, turning over to look at him slowly, glaring.

_"What are you talking about?"_

Jason hummed, still smiling as he looked back over at the pancakes. "Hmm...your right. Maybe I'll just ask Dickie or Timmy if they heard anythin'?" Damian instantly stood up and grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. 

"Wait." 

Jason smirked again.

 

 

 

 _'I've been waiting,'_ Damian began to think, frowning as he practically _slapped_ his finger on his phone, angrily. _'for **30 minutes!'**_ He growled silently, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance as the crowd in Starbucks was beginning to get a little _loud_. 

"Hey!" Damian's eyes widened as he looked over and up, finding Jon running towards him and waving at him. "Sorry, I'm late! I was just busy talking to my parents!" 

Damian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Jon then quickly sat down next to him, sighing when he did. "Hi! Sorry, again! My Dad is having a hard time without me." He explained. Then Damian frowned, looking back down at his phone.

_'At least his Dad **cares**.'_

"So!" He looked up at the other boy once more. "What do you need to do to get started?" Damian hummed, setting his phone down on the table in front of the two chairs they were sitting. He looked over and noticed that the other had gotten out his computer from yesterday.

"I'll need to get all of your browsers set up. Then I need to check your setting to make sure they're all in order." Jon nodded.

After about 20 minutes of working. Damian looked over at him and noticed that he was staring at him. Jon didn't seem to notice him looking back at him. Then he looked down and his eyes widened a bit as he noticed that both of his hands were between his legs, looking tense.

 _'Fuck.'_ Damian thought, averting his eyes instantly. _'Gods please, I beg of you, please help me.'_  

"And, done," Damian said as Jon looked over his shoulder. Damian then closed the computer and handed it back to Jon, who then put it back in his bag. "If...if anything else is the matter, just...just come back and ask for my assistance.."

Jon looked back up at him and smiled, nodding. "Thank's again! You were a big help!" Damian grumbled and nodded. He was about to get up and leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and looked at Jon confused.

"What?"

"Um-I...I was wondering...do...do you want to go to a party with me?" Damian looked at him puzzled. He frowned as his eyes narrowed. "I mean..." Jon continued, averting any eye contact. "well...do you want to come? It's not far from here and it's next Tuesday...so..." Damian sighed, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Fine..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Damian opened his eyes wearily, blinking a bit. Once his eyes got used to his surroundings, he noticed that Jon was in front of him. "Wha...what..?" He asked, voice still laced with sleep. His jade eyes then widened as he looked up. "What are you doing?"_

_Jon looked over at him as he stripped out of his clothes. As soon as everything was off, Damian's face exploded as he noticed he was lingerie. A red one at that. Jon noticed the sudden change in mood and smirked. "Morning sleeping beauty~" He began. "You're missin' out."_

_Damian opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Jon then chuckled, going over to poke him in the chest. "You're so cute when you're nervous." Another small laugh comes from him as he raised on his legs to wrap around his waist and bring him closer._

_"Wha....why are you doing this to me?" Damian asked as he stared at Jon's bare chest for a moment, before averting them to look him in the face. "What..what do you want?" Jon shook his head, still smiling._

_"Your mind says no," He began, fully placing himself in Damian's lap. "but what does your body say, hm?" Damian's heart began to race. Jon smirked. "Thought so."_

_Then the two kissed._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Couldn't sleep _again?_ " Dick asked, placing a plate of pancakes right in front of Damian's face that was currently on the table, miserable. Damian then shook his head and gave a muffled _'no...'_. "You gonna eat?" _'no...'_.

"Oh gimmie!" Jason shouted from where he was from across the table. It was Dick's turn to shake his head, placing the plate in front of Jason who instantly began to eat at the food.

Damian then put his head up a bit, reaching up to grip at his black hair, eyes wide and focused on the table. _'I can't even sleep normally anymore!'_ He began. _'I can't even concentrate on work, or classes, or **sleep**.' _ He then sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

_'I'll just talk to him at the party...'_

 

_***_

 

 _'Dammit...'_ Damian thought as he looked around the ballroom that was the party. He then looked towards the laughing drunks who were in the corner of the room. _'looks like I'm late already...'_ He then sighed, walking around. _'Now...where is-oh my stars.'_

Damian looked up as he spotted Jon. His eyes widened as his eyes landed on him. He wore a tux, a white one at that, and he was standing alone on the wall, arms crossed as he was looking over somewhere else in the room. But then, he turned and his eyes then were on Damian. Jon tensed. "H-Hi Damian!" 

Damian cleared his throat. "Hello..." Jon smiled at him, arms falling down at his sides as he blinked a few times, looking like he was trying to see if Damian was actually there or not.

"I...I didn't think you'd show up! You look...look amazing!" He tried, walking towards him a bit. Damian coughed into his fist, eyes closed for a second before he opened them again.

"Y-yes. I thought this would be a good social experiment. Y'know, just to go and hang out somewhere with someone like a normal person. I uh...I also wanted to talk to you..." Jon chuckled a bit.  Then, he looked at Damian for a moment before going over and taking his hand, dragging him towards the dancefloor. "Wha-what are you doing?" Jon looked back at him and smiled as they got into their dancing positions, the rest of the people around them also beginning to dance.

"Dancing! You owe me one!" Jon answered, smiling wide as they began to sway around the ballroom. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Damian then frowned, looking down as he swallowed thickly. "Oh!" Damian then looked up at the taller boy. "I wanted to talk to you too! It's just," Jon began, looking down, his smile softening. "ever since I moved here, it's been sort of hard to fit in and make new friends." He paused for a moment. "But...then you came along. But, what I'm trying to say is that I really wanted to hang out with you more...because of...I mean.. I...I like-"

"I can't hang out with you anymore, Jon." 

Jon looked up at Damian, eyes widening and his smile disappearing. "What? Why?" He asked, concerned, but Damian shook his head. "Is it because of something I said? If it is, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset and-"

"I'm just not comfortable dealing with a situation like this..." Damian answered, hands slipping away from the other boy's body. "It's not you, trust me. It's me..." He continued. "..so I'm sorry..but-but yeah...I can't hang around you anymore." 

Jon looked at him, then down a bit, his bangs covering his eyes. "O-oh..I-I see." He began, voice cracking. "I-I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I'll leave you alone then.." He then began to walk off. "Goodbye, Damian..."

Damian just stared at the floor, fists clenching. He then began to walk over to one the seats over at the bar. He then pulled out his phone, frowned carved into his face. "How long is it gonna take for you to get here?" He asked, Dick who was on the line just huffed a bit.

_"Look's like there's been an accident up here on the road. Everyone's backed up. And I can't give you an exact estimate but-"_

Damian growled, raising the phone away from his ear as he put his head down on the counter, hands clenching once more. Then, Dick's voice came through again, loud enough for Damian to hear. _"Wait, why are you in such a_ _hur-"_

He hung up. 

Damian groaned into the wood that was the table, setting his phone down next to him in pure exhaustion. "If it's gonna make ya' fee' any better...ya boyfriend is outsid' on the balcony...*HIC!*" Damian looked over and found another teen that looked to be about the same age as him. Then he realized it was one of his classmates, Steven. And he was drunk. He then sighed once more, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "He's not my boyfriend. Not even a friend....well..not anymore." Steven hiccuped again, nodding. 

"Why'ya stop bein' friens' no more?" He asked, reaching up to scratch at his neck awkwardly. Damian just cleared his throat in response, closing his eyes for a moment as he looked away, face heating up a bit as he mumbled.

"I couldn't get him out of my head at night..." Steven smirked then, hiccuping for like the twentieth time that night. 

"You cut the boy off cause' ya couldn't get im' out of ya head?" He began, laughing full force then, making Damian flinch. "Even I find that stupid." Damian then rolled his eyes. "Ya know what. I'll set the mood for ya," 

_'BZZZT'_

Damian the looked back down at his phone. "My rides here." He tried, but Steven was already off towards the pianist in the corner of the ballroom. He rolled his eyes once more, going over to the ballroom door. 

But then-

A song started playing. A song on the piano. 

Damian's hand trembled around the doorknob, himself fighting over whether or not he should stay, or leave. He then growled, clenching his teeth hard, turning around and running towards the balcony. "Damn it!"

He opened the doors to the balcony that Jon was standing on, shutting it behind him as he entered. Damian cleared his throat, Jon then turning around, his eyes widening as he spotted the other boy. 

Damian sighed silently, going over, face red as he held his hand out, waiting for Jon to dance with him. Jon looked at him for a moment before smiling wide, taking his hand and giggling a bit. Damian smiled back at him, leading them both down the steps of the outside of the giant house. In the middle of the front yard, there was a small fountain. The two began to dance together. 

Then, the sprinkler's in the yard turned on, soaking them both.

Damian growled. "The hell is this?!" He yelled, leaning down to tie, the sprinkler that was hitting them, it in knot violently."Why, why, _why_ now?!" He then sighed, sitting down in the grass. "Just when... _everything_ was perfect.."

Damian then turned as Jon went over and sat next to him. The two stared at each other for a moment, Jon reaching out to grab the other's boys cheek, bringing him closer and closer...

until they were kissing.

 

_***_

 

"What the hell happened to you?!" Dick shouted as his eyes caught sight of the state Damian was in. He was soaking wet, hair that was supposed to be neat all messy and damp now. As were the rest of his clothes. Damian then got in the car, much to Dick's dismay. "What?! No! Not in my car!" He shouted, then he grumbled, getting in with him. 

"What is going on with you?!" Damian didn't hear him. He was to busy thinking about what had happened a few moments ago. "First, I was waiting about thirty minutes for you! Then you show up soaked! Are you doing drugs?!" 

The rest of the car ride was a bit of a blur. 

But all Damian knew was that he had made the right choice.

 

_***_

 

_'Why won't he text me?'_

Damian groaned as he lay on his bed. His thoughts running a mile a minute. He knew some things at the party went wrong. Hell, he was the main problem. But still, could Jon just give him a _little_ update? Or at least-

_'BZZZT!'_

Damian sat up instantly, eyes wide with panic as he tried to calm his suddenly rapid beating heart. 'It's him!' He thought excitedly, toppling over to his desk near his bed as he reached for his phone. As he did so, he sat back down on the mattress, leaning against the wall. _'Oh god. Oh god. Oh **god**. I'm not ready. What if he decided he likes someone else and-'_

 _Jason: hey demon spawn_   _what do you want for dinner? Mcdonalds?_

Damian blinked.  _"ARGH!!"_ He yelled, throwing his phone across his room towards his door. _"THAT IMBECILE!"_

"That phone must've _really_ pissed you off." Damian looked up from where he was on the bed. He then grimaced a bit as he realized that it was Tim standing in the doorway, a small smile formed on his face as he was holding his phone in one of his hands.

"Drake..." Damian croaked, face turning into a stone hard glare directed at the boy. "What do you want?" Tim just smiled at him, tossing the phone back in his hands as he walked over and sat on the bed with him, the mattress creaking as he sat down.

"Just wanted to check up on you." The older male began. "Dick said that when you met her before you left, you were _soaking_. And he didn't like that you were getting in his car _wet_." Damian huffed a laugh. "Also, you  _Partying?_ Doesn't sound like you." 

Damian shrugged his shoulders. "Just wanted to try something new. And I'm not doing drugs if that's what you were wondering." Tim chuckled a bit, raising a hand to ruffle his dark curls, to which Damian growled at. Tim then looked down at Damian's phone, beginning to smirk once more.

"You should start by asking them if they got home safe."

Damian threw one of his swords at him.

 

_***_

 

The next day at work was.... _awkward_ to say the least.

"Aren't you just so excited for today, Dami?" Dick asked, a wide smile forming on his lips as Damian and he entered the computer store. Getting ready for another day at work. Damian just rolled his eyes though, hands reaching down into his pockets as he grumbled.

"Grayson," He began, sighing a bit. "it's 6 am on a Monday morning. Nothing is exciting." It was Dick's turn to roll his eyes as he turned the lights on in the store, walking over to an aisle. 

"Hey," A new voice startled them both as the two turned to the entrance of the store, finding a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a green sweatshirt and jeans for his outfit. And worst of all,

he was a redhead. Grayson's _favorite flavor_.

"Hi!" Dick beamed as he walked over to the man, arms out wide as if he was asking for a hug. And knowing him, he probably was, secretly. "Welcome, Wally! You're just in time for your first shift with Damian!" Dick then turned around and pointed at him. "He'll help you out today, kay?" 

The man-Wally smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Dick. I'll cya later then."

Dick smiled back at him and practically _skipped_ into his office.

 

_***_

 

Damian had spent most of his free time texting Jon. The two talked about their relationship and what it _meant_ , what it would _bring_. So when Damian passed out in his bed, he felt as though he _deserved_ it.

It was probably 10 or 11 when he woke up to his phone buzzing. 

He groaned as he opened his eyes, reaching for the phone that was laying next to him on his bed. Damian unlocked his phone and going to his messages. Jon had texted him a few times. Damian then frowned, raising an eyebrow. _'What does he want?'_ He then began to listen to the voicemail.

 _"Hey, sorry for bothering you at this time, but I can't do this anymore. I need to get this off of my chest."_ Damian then sat up, heart beginning to beat faster as he realized what Jon was saying. _"Whenever I see you, I just want to jump right in your pants. What I'm trying to say is that I can't get you out of my head. I **need** to make you mine. And **mine** only, Damian. Do you understand? I love you and I-"_

Damian yelled. 

Loudly.

 _Very_ loudly.

 

_***_

 

Jon woke up with a snort as he heard someone had rung the doorbell. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, putting on one of his giant sweatshirts and walking towards the door. He then opened it to find Damian.

Who looked pissed. And Jon knew why.

He smirked a bit as he saw Damian's face all red and flustered. It was a rarity to see him like this. "I got kicked out of my own _house_ thanks to you." Jon leaned against the doorframe, still smirking as he replied smoothly.

"Not that I mind you here. But you could've at least texted me so I could get ready." Damian huffed and rolled his eyes. A few moments of awkward silence spread over them before Jon cleared his throat and grabbed Damian by his wrist, dragging him inside as he slammed and locked the door behind them.

Soon, they were inside Jon's bedroom, locked and secure as the younger dragged Damian inside with him. Then, Jon sat down on the edge of the bed, bringing the older male so he could sit in his lap. "I love you," Jon whispered, leaning his head so he could kiss Damian. And Damian let it happen. He didn't fight, he just accepted. If anything, he kissed back, hesitantly still.

Then, Damian surprised Jon by shoving him down on the bed, still in his lap, as he placed a tender hand on his chest so he could balance himself. He then ground against Jon's already hard cock, moaning a bit from behind his closed mouth.

"Shit. _Dami-"_ Jon began but stopped short when the male above him instantly took his own shirt off, throwing it in another side of the room while he then began to undress Jon. 

 _"Too many clothes,"_ Damian replied, practically growling as he finally got them both naked. He then leaned down so the two could kiss again. "You said you wanted this. Wanted to make me _yours_." He began, talking in between kisses. "So take responsibility,"

"and _do it."_

 

_***_

 

_"What happened with you last night?!"_

Damian glared up at him, bags under his jade green eyes as he did so with his hands in his pockets, a scarf around his neck. "You kicked me out, then I slept out on a bench. Thanks for that." Dick just growled, dragging him back inside the house.

"You're lucky I'm in a rush for work! When I get back, we're talking about this!" He then left, slamming the door shut behind him. Damian just grumbled, rolling his eyes as he pushed the scarf over his mouth.

"Can't wait."

"Yo, demon!" Damian turned around to find Jason walking over to him, a smirk on his face. "This is like, the third night in a row we've all heard you scream. Had a good dream last night?" Damian gave his best glare but it had no effect on the man in front of him. He then just huffed and turned around to leave. "hey! Wait!" Jason shouted, latching a hand on his scarf to try and stop him.

But then it fell off.

Silence.

"What..." Jason looked at his neck. Red and purple marks covered the skin there. "...oh...OH MY GOD!" He began to laugh loudly. Damian's face turned beet red as he turned around.

"It was just a mosquito." He replied, but Jason continued to laugh even as he ran down the hallway, tripping a bit.

 

***

_The Next Morning_

_"YO DEMON! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU~!!"_

Damian groaned as he opened his eyes. What _time_ was it? Probably seven. _Why_ was Jason waking him up at an _ungodly_ time on his day off? He just groaned again as he got on some shorts and went downstairs. Once down there, his eyes widened as to what he found.

Jon was sitting at the kitchen table with a small nervous smile on his face as Jason was chatting with him. But when his eyes landed on Damian's sleeping form, he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Jason looked at him too with a small smirk on his face.

"Look who came by to visit." He said as Tim and Dick entered the room. Tim with a cup of coffee and Dick with a plate of eggs. 

"Ugh...hi..." Jon said slowly, rubbing a hand up and down his neck cautiously. "...I just came by to make sure you got home safe..." Jason, Tim, and Dick all turned to look at him.

"What?" It was Jon's turn to look at them, getting ready to speak before Damian interrupted quite loudly.

"He found me sleeping out on the bench outside and wanted to make sure I was okay!" 

Everyone looked at him, but Damian just looked at Jon, eyes pleading for him to get the message. Jon did, thankfully, and he nodded at them, clearing his throat a bit.

"Y-yeah..."

Jason smirked again, putting an elbow on the table. "Y'know Jon," He then gave Damian a knowing look. "you're the biggest _'mosquito'_ I've ever seen," Damian growled, fists clenching, but Jon just raised an eyebrow for a moment before shrugging it off, getting up.

"Well, I got to go. I'm glad you made it home safe, Damian." Jon said as he smiled at him. Jason then beamed suddenly.

"Damian'll walk you out!"

"I will?"

"YES!"

Damian sighed, leading Jon towards the door, the two pausing as they got over there. "Well...I will see you later..." Damian said, not sure of what else to say. Jon smiled at him. "Yeah," He replied before he leaned down and kissed Damian on the lips. "Cya." He said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

From the other side of the room, Damian could hear Dick's _'aww!'_ , Tim's _'ship it'_ and Jason's _'WOOOOO!!!!'_ from inside the kitchen.


End file.
